The Angel of death
by Kitty Bo
Summary: Sakura is a top secret agent and a prefect soldier, her only wish is to kill. She only has respect for herself, but then meets a prefect soldier, who is not a prefect. He is learning love for the first time and is trying to teach Sakura! Will she learn?
1. Why not to mess with her

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hello!!!!! This is Kitty Bo giving you a great CCS fanfic! I shall say right now that I do watch CCS in the japanese version, in the Chinese versiion, Canadian and in the USA version! So, just because I don't say what you believe I should, don't yell at me. Oh yes, this is my 1st fic with cusses in it, so be warned that there is languge in there, although I am about 99.9% sure I will not use the f word!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS only the people I make up are mine. So don't sue me, or steal my people!  
  
Ok, just to let ya know, don't ask me if you can post this pic on your site, because I will say NO! Now for the story that I am proud of!  
  
A bullet flew past Sakura. She then grinned and turned around.  
  
"We meet again Sakura."  
  
The man who shot the bullet said.  
  
"Yeah, but now I must tell you."  
  
The man cocked his head in confusion.  
  
"I must say, good-bye my friend."  
  
"Good-bye?"  
  
"I mean, my mission is to kill anyone in my way, and your in my way."  
  
"But we're friends."  
  
"No."  
  
She said. She then took out her 44 magnum and hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
"But w-why?"  
  
"Because it's my mission."  
  
"But we're friends."  
  
"I don't understand the word 'friends' so you die here and now."  
  
She then hit him in the chest and he fell over dead. She then walked through the corridors.  
  
Id for Sakura Avalon  
  
Name: Sakura Avalon Age: 16 Hair color: Light brown Eye color: Green License to kill Agent 009 Status: Worlds best Top Secret Agent/ Prefect Soldier  
  
end Id  
  
'I've been waiting for a reason to kill him.'  
  
She thought as she peeked behind the corner. A man stood servailing the area. She then pointed her gun at him.  
  
"Pity that you must die."  
  
The man just turned around when she fired and then hid behind the wall. She then peeked again to make sure he was dead. She then gave a smirk. She stepped over his body.  
  
"Oh I dink deres someone down de steps!"  
  
said a man with an accent. Sakura panicked. She then ran under a near bye desk.  
  
"I could ave zworn dat dere waz somebody in here."  
  
A lady with an accent said as she looked around.  
  
"I daught dat I had herd somthing in here."  
  
Said a man with an accent. Sakura shot a bullet at the man.  
  
"Huh! Derek! Ar you ok?"  
  
Said the lady.  
  
"I-I..."  
  
The man then fell over dead.  
  
"Derek! Oh! Zis iz not goood!"  
  
"That it isn't Ms."  
  
Sakura said as she pointed her gun at the lady.  
  
"Oh please! Zis iz not fair! I, well oo zee, I am completely at yur merzy! Pleaze do not kill me! I will do anyzing!"  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
"Merzy is for the weak!"  
  
She said imitateing the lady.  
  
"Your life must suck, and so does your accent. And your boyfriend is a wimp. Life is pointless."  
  
Sakura then shot the lady dead.  
  
"You see, theres only life and then there's death."  
  
She then walked off.  
  
"-Beep- Sakura, have you completed your mission yet? -beep-"  
  
"-beep-Yeah, I'm coming back now. -beep-"  
  
Sakura said in her walkie talkie. She then walked through a door. 20 men or so were standing there.  
  
Man 1-Who are you and what do you want?  
  
Sakura-I want you dead.  
  
Man 6-How do you believe that, theres 20 of us.  
  
Sakura-Yeah, well I don't give a shit how many of you there are!  
  
Man 6-Well, we aren't gunna sit here and chat, so were gunna kill ya know.  
  
A man then jumped out and grabbed her.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!!"  
  
She screamed in fury as bodies flew accross the room from the impact of her kicks and punches. After the pile-up was off of her she then sighed and flung a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Now that, is kicking some ass."  
  
"Please don't kill me!"  
  
begged the man.  
  
"Oh, tell that to the gun."  
  
She then grabbed a machine gun from a man.  
  
"Don't trust what you hear."  
  
The man said as he took out a gun. Sakura started to fire. He started to fire. Sakura dodged each and every bullet.  
  
"Wow! you d-din't even put the s-s-strap aro-around you when y-you fired."  
  
The man said.  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
"You must be a androind..."  
  
"A prefect soldier to be exact."  
  
"Wow."  
  
A complete outline of the man was made by Sakura, just to make him fear her skills.  
  
"I can shoot with any gun any time any where, and now, I shall kill you."  
  
The man closed his eyes and Sakura madly fired deadly shots at him.  
  
"Jack-ass."  
  
She whispered under her breath as she walked through the exit. A boat was waiting for her on shore. She then went into the boat and padled at a enormous speed. She came a shore and ran 6 miles in 2 minutes to her head quarters.  
  
"Back already?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Didn't break a sweat, right?"  
  
"Right. Done with the questions?"  
  
"Last one, I want the Top Secret plans on the disk."  
  
Sakura handed him the disk.  
  
"Up for another mission?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Theres a village South East of head quarters, about 602 1/2 miles from here. I want you to go destroy the head quarters there. We want to make sure there agent dosn't escape alive."  
  
"Sounds easy."  
  
"You always say that."  
  
"And it's always a sinch."  
  
"Yeah well this time even a ruthless fighter will have troubles."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You may not survive."  
  
"Why would I care?"  
  
Her boss sighed.  
  
"Just get out of my face!!"  
  
"What-ever, see you in a bit."  
  
"Are you planning on running?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Takeing your high speed motorcycle?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gunna drive at 160 mph, maybe faster..."  
  
"You do know that's really fast and can kill you."  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"Your just asking for death."  
  
"So?"  
  
She then fired her gun at him, just barely missing his head.  
  
"Next time, I'll hit you."  
  
She then walked through the door. He boss looked at the major hole in his wall. He then shook his head. Sakura walked over to were her motorcycle was parked, she then hoped on and gained speed.  
  
~*~At the Lair~*~  
  
"Hey guys! Theres a hot babe here!"  
  
Called the man outside of the head quarters.  
  
"Call me that and your asking to die."  
  
She held up a white dragon dagger to his necks then slit it. She then dropped him to the ground. 3 men walked out.  
  
"Wow, she is a sexy girl!"  
  
Sakura took out her gun.  
  
"Like I told your friend, NEVER, NEVER call me a babe!"  
  
She then shot them all dead. She walked over there bodies and then entered the head quarters.  
  
After killing many people, and making her way up many flights of steps, she fell victim to a horrible trap.  
  
"Let me out of her before I kill all you bastards!!!"  
  
She screamed. A man walked into the room.  
  
"We were expecting you agent 009. I am agent 116. As you can see, your trapped."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Li Showron, Ms., Li Showron. A prefect soldier, just like you."  
  
"Yeah well you can shove it up your-"  
  
"Calm down, you must be one of those failures, your express the fealing 'anger' how odd."  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"I can help you, er, I would help you, but I must kill you."  
  
"What-ever."  
  
"No fear, I see no fear in your eyes."  
  
"Well duh."  
  
"Your odd."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And kinda well, gee, talk about an odd feeling."  
  
"Odd feeling?"  
  
"I've never felt a 'feeling' before."  
  
"I think I feel something two..But I'm confused and I don't care!"  
  
"Here, I'll kill you fast."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"But I can't kill you...Oh, just kill my boss and go. Something tells me not to kill you...Oh! I hope you die bitch."  
  
He then let her down. She then walked away.  
  
"What-ever it's good for, thank-you."  
  
"Yeah, just go."  
  
"No, thank-you for this feeling."  
  
Li then came up to her.  
  
"I guess this is it..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I think this is the feeling...'love'..."  
  
"I think so...to..."  
  
Li said, he then kissed Sakura.  
  
"I-I-I..."  
  
"I hope to see you soon...Here's my number."  
  
Li then wrote his phone number on a piece of paper, and then handed it to Sakura, then he nodded.  
  
"Go now, before they know about this and brain wash me."  
  
Sakura nodded. Li then gave her another kiss.  
  
"I have to say, I'm acting like a love sick bitch, and loveing every moment of it."  
  
Li smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going back on what I was born for."  
  
"Feel like a liar?"  
  
Li nodded.  
  
"Get over it."  
  
Li nodded.  
  
"I'll try, bye."  
  
She then dissapeared into the next room, leaving Li to sit there, confused, but at least he got to expirence love, for once in his life.  
  
So that's it! Did you like this chapter? Please R+R! I sure hoped you liked this story! I had alot of trouble trying to make it a good one and It's hard for me to continue fics. So if you R+R then I will write more. I will only write a couple more chapters, but if there are hardly any people reading, then I will stop writeing this!  
  
P.S- E-mail me at Kittybo100@yahoo.com or PANGEISHERE@aol.com and you can im me at Kitty bo 100 or PANGEISHERE I would love to hear from you all!! Oh yes, PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!! Anyhow, I would love to hear from fans!!! And I love making new friends!!! Well, bye-bye for now. I will, well, hopefully, I can keep writing so you can keep reading!!! Bye!  
  
~*~* Kitty Bo =^.^= *~*~  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Death becomes your fate

Hey all! This is the second fic and this fic is going good! We got the tuff Sakura and the softey Li. Things begin to unravel as the relationship becomes weirder! Anyhow, I'm glad you decided to read! This is one of my newest fics, actuley, at the point of time, it's my newest! Anyhow I do not own CCS or CC , so please don't sue me!!!!!!! Ahem, anyhow, here goes!  
  
What hapned last: She then dissapeared into the next room, leaving Li to sit there, confused, but at least he got to expirence love, for once in his life.  
  
Ok, here goes!  
  
Sakura entered the next door and then looked behind her.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
she said as she got a grossed out look on her face.  
  
"Thought I was some kind of slut didn't you? Yeah, well, I warn you Li, once I get the chance, your dead."  
  
she said quietly under her breath. A man poped up in frount of her.  
  
"How did you get past Li?"  
  
the man asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's a wimp. That one feeling called 'love' controls many people, including prefect soldiers. Nowadays, I have to be careful what I do or say cuse people are getting worse and worse everyday."  
  
She then paused for a second then blew some hair out of her face.  
  
"I believe that you should brain wash the worthless moron, maybe it will help guard you."  
  
She then gave a big grin as she took out her black and purple glaive, her favorite.  
  
"Oh yes, and by the way, it probaly won't matter what I say anyhow, why talk to a dead man?"  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Be prepared to die."  
  
She said as a evil grin came on her face. The man backed up.  
  
"W-wait! Why are you so bent on killing?! Is this some kind of new design?"  
  
Sakura gave a deep annoyed sigh.  
  
"Why would it matter, all I know is that I get my pleasures from completing my well paying missions and returning home in time for a nice long motorcycle ride."  
  
She then backed up and held her glave to her side.  
  
"Now if theres no more useless questions, I'd like to kill you now!"  
  
The man then got closer by a little.  
  
"Tell me, did you feel anything around li?"  
  
"Feel? HA! I feel nothing but the will to kill."  
  
"Are you sure? Why didn't you kill him right away then?"  
  
"And waste my special attacks and my full strength on a weakling like him?! You must be jokeing, and if you are, It wasn't funny!"  
  
She then made a slash at him, not a hit, but very close to scare him, to close for his comfort.  
  
"Now fight me, you wouldn't want to dissapoint me and wimp out, now would you?"  
  
"One more question."  
  
"Hurry it up!"  
  
"Yes yes, well, have you ever even thought about having the feeling of love? If you spare my life, I can allow you to own this feeling."  
  
"I have no use for pitiful feelings, especially love! Now, I warn you now, prepare to fight, and If you give me a good battle, I promise you a quick death...Well maybe...NOW COME ON AND FIGHT ME!!!!"  
  
She then made a blow at his hand, cleanly cutting his wrist, causing his hand to fly off. Puddles of blood were spurting out of his arm. Sakura smiled. She then stabbed him in the side with her glave.  
  
"Fight me you fricken bastard! Now's your chance, before I send you-"  
  
"Now calm d-down...I'll fight..."  
  
He gave a big grin.  
  
"My name is Mr. Tekashi, I swear, this will be no easy battle..."  
  
He then grunted and his hand came back. He then smiled again.  
  
"You can regenterate! You bastard! That's not fair!!! Oh, no problem, I'll just make sure I kill you fastly."  
  
"Your one of the first to not worry. Your a persistant little bitch, aren't you?"  
  
Sakura nodded then got into her fighting stance.  
  
"Prepare to die you bastard!"  
  
She then started making wild cuts at him, hitting his arms and legs. Tuffs of hair came off of his head, some with skin still attached. She was really pissed now, and nothing was going to stop her now!  
  
"Die bastard die!"  
  
She screamed in fury.  
  
"I c-can't regen-erate so q-quickly! You bitch!"  
  
He screamed as his body deterorated. Sakura came to a hault.  
  
"Oh that's right, you can't fight real well, you rely on regeneration."  
  
She said sarcastically. She the snickered...  
  
"But, I think both ways are fun, and allowing a short break will give me a chance to think out new attacks, yes, I'll give you a chance to regenerate a tiny bit."  
  
She then put her blade's point to the ground and took a deep breath. She then evily gazed at her bloody sword.  
  
"I will make sure I get a good battle out of you. Besides, I wanna make sure you die panfully for staining my sword with your crappy blood!"  
  
Mr. Tekashi grew back his legs then his arms. His bloody head was real gruesome. He then gave out a cry.  
  
"I need more time! Let me fix my head!"  
  
Sakura shook her head no, she then stabbed his side. She then disapeared and reapeared behind him, making a deadly blow to his back with her fist. There was a loud crack and he layed on the ground moaning in pain.  
  
"Y-you really kick ass, you d-don't foool around wh-en it comes t-to batt- le..."  
  
He said in pain. Sakura spit on him.  
  
"Pitiful man. I leave you now, soon to be dead. I'm sending you to hell now, bye bastard."  
  
"Me-et y-you there....."  
  
Sakura then jammed her glave's point into his heart. Blood shed on her and then she gave an evil laugh.  
  
"I knew I'd win...Again!"  
  
She then walked through the door-way. A pitiful Li stood there. Aparentaly they had brain-washed him of this feeling called 'love'.  
  
"You killed my boss!"  
  
"You let me in."  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
"No, actuley I have to go home now. My sword is full of his blood, so I have to go clean it. I'll give you advice though..."  
  
"What, you whore?!"  
  
A frown spread accross Sakura's face. She then took out her glave.  
  
"First off, don't make me mad!"  
  
She then cut a patch of his hair off his head, that was in the middle, giving him the older man look.  
  
"Second of all, your lucky, your the only man who I don't care enough to kill, usually after they call me a whore, I kill them...but...Well..."  
  
She then made a huge scratch on his side with her sword, which caused him to fall to the ground.  
  
"I think pain will due for now...But next time, I promise, I'll kill you."  
  
She then exited the room, leaving a pitiful Li holding his side in shock. Sakura walked up to her motorcycle and hoped on. A smile formed on her face as she put her sun glasses on. She pulled her leather trench coat out from behind her and put it on. She then turned on her motorcycle, she turned it to 175 mph. She put her extra strong wind shield up and then took off.  
  
As she aproached her headquaters a she made a small sigh.  
  
'What an odd encounter with them...'  
  
She then parked her motorcycle and put her shades in her pocket. As she entered the door her boss gave a cheer.  
  
"You survived!"  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
"Proud of yourself?!"  
  
"No, not really...But I did have alot of fun!"  
  
Her boss sighed.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you weren't soul-less..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."  
  
"And if you would be more respectful of things, I think things would be easier on you, I think you need some feelings."  
  
"No! Leave me alone. I like who I am, I enjoy it. Who wants to be some love- sick girl with the stupid dreams of prince charming. Or the feeling of loss or sorrow. I prefer hate and joy."  
  
"Your running away from the best feeling of all! Why are you like this?!"  
  
"I just am, now shut-up!"  
  
"More respect!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I would love it if you would just sit down!"  
  
"That's what dogs are for, to listen to comands like sit or stay. I may not be completely human, but I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Just please listen and use your inside voice. I have something important to tell you."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Alright, good. Now listen up."  
  
He then paused.  
  
"I have resieved information that a high military orginization has been doomed to ashes by Shinaloop's organization. Our goal is to make sure that Shinaloop's organization dosn't get us. We all thought that you would be the best for the job, since we're sure you'll be fine by yourself for this mission.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"You thought right. I'll be fine without some rookie to slow me down."  
  
"Oh, we almost decided to give you a partner, but we decided you'd come back and your 'partner' would be dead because they got you mad."  
  
Sakura sighed. He then shook his head.  
  
"It must suck to be so predictable."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, this mision needs to be completed in at most a week or we'll all be history."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry, they'll be dead before they know it, don't worry boss. I'm on the job, I can be trusted to finish the job."  
  
"I know, I wish you luck."  
  
Sakura nodded her head then opned the door to exit.  
  
"I hope you make it."  
  
he said right after she shut the door behind herself. Sakura walked to her motorcycle and rode home.  
  
*********AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**********  
  
She parked in the garage and then fussed with her key ring to find the right one to open the door. She then went inside after unlocking the door. She ran some bath water and made some bubbles so that she could have a bubble bath, of coarse, right after she cleaned her Glaive. After she made her Glaive shine like then sun, she took off her clothes, threw them into a hamper and then got into the bath water.  
  
******************LATER THAT NIGHT******************  
  
Sakura got into some clean clothes and then made herself a snack.  
  
'Some cheese and crackers are good enuff for now.'  
  
She thought as she nestled on her coach with her plate. She grabbed the remote and turned on her t.v. After she was done with her plate she washed it real good and then put it in the cuppard. She turned off her t.v and then walked into her sword room. Wall to wall sword encased in silver boxes. After about an hour of polishing and picking out the sword she would use, she settled on a Butterfly Sword. (A sword with a handle in the middle and wide blades on the two sides) She then got her sword holder for that particular sword and also picked her 44 magnum gun and her black wardrobe which was a black sweater jacket that goes over a black halter top. She wore black jean shorts as well.  
  
****************THE NEXT MORNING****************  
  
Sakura got dressed, equiped herself and then brushed her hair and teeth and took care of other things. She then jumped on her motorcycle and rode to head quarters for directions.  
  
"Back already?"  
  
"Uh, if I'm going, then I need directions."  
  
"Oh yes, here."  
  
He then handed Sakura a map of the enemy headquarters and a map to show the route to take.  
  
"Ok, I'll be going then."  
  
"What do you say now?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Now, shouldn't you thank me?!"  
  
"For nothing?"  
  
"I gave yo the maps, so wheres the thanks?"  
  
"There is no 'thanks' but there is a good-bye, so GOOD-BYE!"  
  
The boss shook his head in disbelief as she walked through the door. Sakura hoped on her motorcycle and yet again headed to a new destination in where she would extinguish all who are in her way to please her need to kill and her bosses need for power.  
  
Sakura followed the map to the headquarters. It was about 6,723 miles away, but she didn't care. She arrived in about 3 hours going full speed with her full vehicle wind block so that she would not die on the way over there.  
  
"I heard that we have the bigest assasin coming over her to kill our boss."  
  
"How come some man will go through such pain just to kill us off, and with no help, he's dead."  
  
The two men nodded.  
  
"You mean women and that she's dead. Although I don't believe that will ever happen, it's more like, you all are dead, now, prepare to die!"  
  
Said Sakura as she held her gun to one of there heads. The men then started to laugh.  
  
"A female assasin! Ha ha ha ha! You women make up the funniest stories!"  
  
"Try me bastard!"  
  
The two men glared at her.  
  
"You go first since your the worst fighter out of us, but be careful, she's a girl."  
  
"No weapens aight."  
  
said Sakura who was well prepared for an ass-whooping.  
  
The man nodded. She then ran over and broke his arm. She then got him into a head-lock and slugged him in the stomach with her elbow. After the man was thouraly bleeding she stopped.  
  
"Whimpy woman huh?!"  
  
The other guy stepped forward.  
  
"Alright, I'll go my best on you!"  
  
He screamed in fury, but yet again his fate was the same as his friends. As the man was laying there he spoke up.  
  
"You little bitch, I don't believe you kicked my ass that badly!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Never under estimate a woman!"  
  
She then kicked him in the side.  
  
"I know I promised no weapond but..."  
  
She then took out a pocket knife and ended it all there. She then laughed evily as she stalked away from the scene without even a scratch. She entered the headquarters prepareing to kick some bastard's ass.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER *******************************************************************  
  
Hi! I'm so glad that the second chapter is up! Whenever I feel like typing, I just make it up as I go along, but I guess this one's a good fic. I apologize for the fact that she's kicking guy butt, but you see, Guys are supposedly more strong and more ruthless fighters, so that's why.  
  
Anyhow, I think I made Sakura really awsome! By the way, she is a prefect soldier for those who are confused, meaning she has no feelings except hate and a will to kill. Some might as even go as far enough to say they have no soul.  
  
Anyhow, please R+R! Oh yes, and I'd love to hear from you! So e-mail me at Kittybo100@yahoo.com or at PANGEISHERE@aol.com . In the message please write 'About your fic' or 'Hello, I'm a fan of your story' So that I do not accidentaly delete it. If you would rather im me, then my s/n for that is Kitty bo 100 or PANGEISHERE . Please contact me!  
  
Anyhow, on more of the stories level, I would like to know what you thought of this chapter! Say if it was to gruesome, to graphic, to much cussing, or if you have troubles understanding this fic. I really apreciate any support and I value each and every reviewer or fan as a new special friend!  
  
Please do not flame my fic. If there's something you don't like please say in an e-mail either 'I didn't like a part in your story' or 'Your fic is pretty good/bad/okay/cool and/but...' Alright? Alright!  
  
Am I talking too much? I'm sorry...I'm a chatter box. And I really want to know what you think! Do not flame in a sighned review because then I can't delete it! Well I have to go now, C-ya!  
  
~*~*Kitty Bo =^.^=*~*~ 


	3. Death to all who see her face

************************************************************ Hi all again! I don't know why but I really think people will like this. I wasn't sure what to rate it, sooooo, what do you think? PG 13 or R for the rateing? Just to be safe this is rated R , but should it really be rated that high? Well, you tell me.  
  
Now, my best friend said that this was really good. I have to agree, this is probaly one of my best stories yet. And I'm sure she's glad to see that I finally posted this on ff.net . I did not know what to call this, so if you can think of a better name, please tell me. I'm not to good at picking out names, so I need all the help I can get.  
  
I don't know about any other writers on ff.net , But I ran into a person who flamed all of my fics, all of my friend's fics, and all of my favorite author's fics, and I was just curious, did someone flame you like this? Well I thought it was pretty cruel, but heck, maybe all three of us are just bad writers, oh well.  
  
Alright, before I get on your nerves, I'll shut-up now. Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter, and remember, R&R I love to know what you all think! :)  
  
~*~Kitty Bo~*~ =^.^=  
  
************************************************************  
  
What hapned last in chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Never under estimate a woman!"  
  
She then kicked him in the side.  
  
"I know I promised no weapond but..."  
  
She then took out a pocket knife and ended it all there. She then laughed evily as she stalked away from the scene without even a scratch. She entered the headquarters prepareing to kick some bastard's ass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Here goes!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dakura looked around to make sure it was clear. She saw a small light at the end of the hall way and figured, someone was in there. She took out her gun and walked down the hall way.  
  
A man sat in a chair cleaning what apeared to be a large machine gun. Sakura interestedly watched hime clean his gun, noticing all the little mistakes he made. She had cleaned guns so many times, that this man, problay used to cleaning, was making a few minor mistakes in the way he was cleaning.  
  
'Such mistreatment to such a nice gun.'  
  
She thought as she continued to watch him. She was waiting for him to notice her shadow on the wall. He sat there really still, he then slightly moved in his chair and stifled a yawn. She could tell he was very bored. Sakura waited patiently for him to notice something was wrong.  
  
She decided a man of his knowledge wouldn't notice the little hints of a visitor in his lair. She figured he would have heard the comotion outside, but sure enuff, they must have thought those weaklings had beaten her. Sakura all the sudden had a small tickle in her nose. Threatening her to sneeze. She clutched her nose, trying to stop the tickle. But it didn't help, within a few seconds a huge sneeze came from her and the man jumped.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
Sakura crawled behind the wall.  
  
"Tom, if that's you..."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
'Tom? Maybe that was one of the men she had killed previously.'  
  
Sakura thought as she kept silent. The man slowly came out of the room. He looked around, but only at his eye level, not the floor, where Sakura was patiently siting, or the ceiling were a person could be clutching the beams over head. Sakura stuck out her leg as he began to curiously walk out. The man gave a lound grunt as he hit the floor. Sakura sat up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
She said as she gazed at the man. The man got up slowly. Sakura stood with her gun pointed at his head.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Sakura shruged then grinned. She then pointed her gun closer to him.  
  
"I, want you, dead."  
  
The man cocked his head to the side in cunfusion. A grin spread across his face and he started to laugh.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
She said angrily as she placed her finger firmly on the gun's trigger.  
  
"You, a lady as pretty as you threatening to kill me, yeah, right."  
  
"What's up with the under-estimations?! Hell, I might as well kill you now."  
  
He laughed harder. Sakura shot him in the leg.  
  
"Shut the hell up before I beat you to death.!"  
  
The man grasped his leg and moaned in pain. He then slid to the floor, unable to stand on his hurt leg any longer.  
  
"You, you!"  
  
"Me me what? You trying to call me a bitch through clenched teeth?"  
  
The man shook his head. He then held his machine gun with one arm and slowly took the other off of his hurt leg.  
  
"I'll blow you away!"  
  
He then mady fired at Sakura. Sakura smiled and dodged the bullets. The man could not even see her anymore. She was moving so fast, that even a small blur of where she was, was not even in sight. All he knew was that it was like she had disapeared, but every so often he would see her.  
  
Finally he stoped fireing. He was is great pain and riped his shirt to use it as a bandage. Some foot-steps were heard from a distance. Back-up was coming for the man, Sakura just knew it.  
  
"Whats going on down there?"  
  
One of the men coming down the stairs said. The man Sakura had injured sat on the ground. He then shifted.  
  
"Some lady is trying to kill me!"  
  
Heavy laughter came from the men. Sakura frowned. She then took out her butterfly knife.  
  
"It all ends here."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes? What is it? I'd like you to stifle your fricken self!"  
  
"How did you dodge all of them bullets?"  
  
"It's called speed, ass-hole."  
  
The man nodded. Sakura held her sword upright and then gave a deadly blow to him. She twirled her sword into him, causing him to lose alot of blood. The man then fell over dead. Sakura smiled happily and then whipped the blood off her sword and onto his shirt.  
  
She then patienley waited for the other men to come down the steps into the hall-way. She then realized that she didn't have much time, and if she didn't hurry, she would not be able to have fun killing the boss slowly. She then sighed and jumped up onto the beams on the ceiling.  
  
She ran on the beams to the men who were joging down the stairs. Sakura walked at there pace over there heads. She estimated there strength and inspected there weapons. And just for something to do, she estimated about one through three minutes to kill them both.  
  
Sakura pulled out her gun. She then grinned evily. She then jumped down in front of them. The two men then backed up in surprise.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
said man one. Sakura grinned.  
  
"Your worst nightmare."  
  
"Sure, what-ever."  
  
Said man two. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Said Sakura angrily. The two men laughed. Sakura held her gun to man one's head and fired she then glared at the other one. He just stood there speachless.  
  
"Well, are you ready as well?"  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
"That, I, Oh gosh!"  
  
Sakura smiled. She had thourally scared him and was enjoying his fright. She then laughed.  
  
"Your really scared, here I'll end the fear for you."  
  
The man shook his head in fright.  
  
"Please! No!!"  
  
Sakura grinned.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
She then killed him. As she walked up the stairs she woundered, how long before she sees the boss. She knew it wouldn't be this easy to get to where he is, but it was still nice to dream that she would have alot more fun killing than she knew there would be.  
  
She figured maybe there would be from around one through four floors before she got to him, or maybe he was in the basement. All she knew was that is would be fun to try and find the boss. She couldn't wait! She then begane walking up the stairs happily. She knew this would be so much fun.  
  
After she got up the steps, there were a couple of lights on in some rooms, and she could see some of the agents and the workers there. She looked up and realized that there were no beams and the floor had carpeting on it, clearly this level was where all the computer masters and the filers were.  
  
The reason they were needed was so that they could get information on other agentsies and also so that they could break into the agentsies acounts and steal top secret information, or other important top secret items. Sakura looked around and realised, if she could get to one of these computers, she could break into this agentsies files and steal all there information.  
  
A grin spread on her face. Now, how could she get on one without them freaking out? She'd need to grab one, kill him silentley, hide the body, and pretend to be one of the workers. Sakura sighed and then picked out a nice cubical with a extra weak looking man in it.  
  
She then quietly walked into the cubical.  
  
"Hello kind sir, might I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
The man turned around and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Sakura put her hand over his mouth and stabbed the man in the heart. She then stuffed him in a closet.  
  
'Alright now...'  
  
***************************** three minutes latter ********************************  
  
Sakura had all the information she needed. She then printed it all and then left the cubical. As she went to the steps to get to the third floor, a woman walked up to her.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
"None of your damn buisness."  
  
"I mean it I'll have security escort you out of here."  
  
"Go ahead and try, bitch!"  
  
"What the hell?! SECURITY!!!"  
  
Sakura punched the lady in the face and ran up the stairs.  
  
"SHIT!!! SHIT!!!!! SHIT!!!!"  
  
Screamed Sakura as she ran up the stairs. she stuffed the pappers in her pocket as she ran.  
  
"Come on down Ms. Other wise we'll be forced to kill you."  
  
Said one of the security guards. But Sakura was out of sight.  
  
Apon reaching yet another floor, Sakura found this one to be the scientists lab. Now she wasn't quit sure this was were the boss would be, but she had to hurry, or else the security guards would catch her.  
  
A small moan came from a corner in the lab. Sakura looked over there to find that kid named Li that she had encountered before. She then shook her head in disguist.  
  
'The kid must have been brain-washed.'  
  
She thought as she aproached him. He sat there swaying slowly from side to side, as if he was drunk. He had bags under his eyes, so she figured he hadn't had a good night's rest in a while.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
  
She asked. Li looked up at her and burped. Sakura stepped back. Clearly his breath smelled strongly of boose.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She asked again. Li shook his head.  
  
"Do you know who you are?"  
  
Li shook his head no again. She then rolled her eyes.  
  
'What the?? He most likely has been brain-washed, but why did he get drunk?'  
  
She thought. Li then spoke up.  
  
"I know, I look like shit."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"You look worse than that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I should kill you and put you out of your misery."  
  
Li hiccuped and then shook his head no.  
  
"I'm a wreck, I can't harm you."  
  
"I don't think you even could no matter how hard you tried."  
  
Li tried to stand up, but then fell down again. Sakura laughed.  
  
"And I was hopeing for a good fight when I next saw you, your so dissapointing."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What the hell kind of prefect soldier are you!? You nothing but a waste of time, a piece of shit. What is wrong in your head?! You don't deserve to live."  
  
She then took out her gun and pointed it at her head.  
  
"I hope you had fun, cuse now your dead-argh!"  
  
A man came out from behind her and put his arm around her neck. Another man grabbed her gun and another was holding her feet.  
  
"You can't kill him! So don't try to again."  
  
Sakura was beyond pissed now. She started to scream and kick, they would lose there grip and even more would help hold her down. It was looking really bad for Sakura.  
  
Evil laughter was heard. They now had Sakura, right where they wanted her. They had her in there evil clutches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWO HOURS LATTER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me out of here now!!!!"  
  
Screamed an angry Sakura as she tried to wrestle out of the metal streight jacket. It was only a matter of time before the metal cracked and she was free.  
  
"Let me out now or I promise to kill you so slowly and painfully!!!"  
  
Bars surronded more bars, and then finally a metal wall. It was going to be hard, but if anyone could break out, it would be Sakura. She was uterly confused and had no idea what was to happen to her. All she knew was that she needed to get out, and get out fast.  
  
"Would you let me out now!!!! I hate you!!!! I'll get you!!!!! NOW! LET ME OUT!!!!!"  
  
A big clang filled the room as the streight jacket hit the floor. Sakura was free from one thing, but now, she had to use every inch of strength. They had completely raided her of her weapons, but she had still out-smarted them, she had hid a gun in a place that no one would ever think anything could be in.  
  
A grin spread across her face. Now she knew how she was going to escape. She was going to make it!!! Those bastards had not won yet! She could still do it! She could still complete her mission!  
  
Sakura took it out. So, it couldn't do much, since she was limited on bullets, but at least she could make a circle in the metal wall, which would make it so much easier. She then grabbed the bars with her hands and pulled then 3 feet apart.  
  
She then squised through and then did the same to all the rest of the bars. After that she shot a circle the metal wall. She walked up to it and kicked it open. But after the exit was made and she walked through the hole in the metal wall.  
  
Being so proud of herself she happily walked into the smaoke from the wall falling. Good thing she isn't alergic to dust and stuff. She then looked around after the smoke had cleared. She then stopped and stared at something moving in the corner, something odd.  
  
She then looked harder. What is it??? She then completely regreted what she had did. The thing she had found was much worse than she could ever have expected, much much worse....  
  
  
  
************************ TO BE CONTINUED ****************************  
  
=O.o= Did I leave a cliffhanger? I think I did! ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Oh well. You'll just have to wait. I don't know how much longer untill the 4th chapter is up, but I estimate about 1-2 weeks 2 at the most a couple of days at the least. Or maybe even the same day I finish this chapter! Just depends on how much I feel like writing.  
  
So anyhow, how did you like this chapter? Well please R&R . Oh yes, sorry about using the name "Li" but I like that name better, and it's easier to spell :P . I am also sorry about less sware words. But you know, my dad kept looking at the screen there fore I had to be careful.  
  
Alright but I'll talk to you all latter! p.s- e-mail me at Kittybo100@yahoo.com and im me at Kitty bo 100 oh yes, you can also im me or e-mail me at PANGEISHERE@aol.com  
  
BYE!!!!  
  
~*~Kitty Bo~*~ =^.^= 


	4. Is this the end of Sakura?

Hey all! Great to see you all again! Sorry about the last chapter and how it took so long to update, but you know, with school and all that stuff it gets hard to keep up. Anyhow, I warn you now, by the next chapter, this story will be called Angel of Death. Oh yes I am proud to say that a new fic of mine will be coming soon, I'll keep you up to date on when I post it.  
  
Ok, here we go!  
  
What hapned last  
  
Being so proud of herself she happily walked into the smoke from the wall falling. Good thing she isn't alergic to dust and stuff. She then looked around after the smoke had cleared. She then stopped and stared at something moving in the corner, something odd.  
  
She then looked harder. What is it??? She then completely regreted what she had did. The thing she had found was much worse than she could ever have expected, much much worse....  
  
Here goes!  
  
A large groan came from the huge dragon. Sakura gasped as she gazed at it's piercing flaming red eyes. She then shook her head.  
  
'No fear.'  
  
She thought  
  
'I have no fear of creatures such as this.'  
  
She then stepped up to the huge creature.  
  
"I shall kill you."  
  
The monster roared.  
  
"No."  
  
It grunted through clenched teeth.  
  
"You can not kill me, it would be too hard for you, human."  
  
Sakura enraged with anger.  
  
"You are wrong you fucking idiot from hell! I swear to you that I could kill you quickly!"  
  
"I think that you are mistaken my dear mortal. You do not posses the power to kill me, you are to weak."  
  
"Fuck you! I can to! You bastard!"  
  
"I do assume that your language is of the unapropriate sort. You are no challenge for me."  
  
"Shut the fuck up! I am too! Now prepare to die."  
  
"Dear mortal, you do not realize what you are up against."  
  
"I said shut-up."  
  
"As you can clearly see, my intellect shall destroy your brawn."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. She then took out her sniper gun.  
  
"I tell you, this baby has gotten me through a lot, and it shall also kill you."  
  
"Dear child, you pass me by solving a rittle. Those who special in brawn, must solve rittles, and those who special in brains, must fight, it is my way."  
  
And that is where this unpopular story ends ( And when I say it ends, I mean, it actuley does end, cuse I am so nice, no, actuley cuse I hate this fic. (  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * You thought I was kidding, didn't you, well, I'm, not (  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Oh I was only kidding * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
** *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * * * *  
  
**  
  
*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Nope, this is all there is, just little star things! ( Cuse I am just so good! There will be no more of this story! (  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The End! The ending was going to be Sakura and Syoran getting married! But I was not happy with this fic, so this is it! (  
  
R+R the last chapter! (  
  
~~~~~~The feeling evil Kitty Bo *Dodges from food being thrown* *Runs into house and holds door shut while an angry mob of readers cuss outside of the door* 


End file.
